Cintilante Sensação
by Malu Chan
Summary: Porque tudo pode dar errado outra vez... .Draco/Harry. .Projeto Sectusempra de Amor Não Dói II.


**Título:** Cintilante Sensação  
**Autor: **Malu Chan  
**Sinopse:** Porque tudo pode dar errado outra vez...  
**Ship:** Draco/Harry  
**Gênero:** Humor  
**Classificação:** K+  
**Observação:** Essa fanfic foi escrita para o Projeto Sectusempra de Amor Não Dói II, do 6V. _Item: Os dois em um bar gay trouxa_.  
Ela é uma "pseudo-continuação" da Fic "A vingança é um prato que pode ser comido bem quentinho" da RebecaDua. _Link (é só retirar os espaços)_: http: / www . fanfiction . net /s/4960227/1/ Vinganca_e_um_Prato_que_Pode_ser_Comido_Quentinho

* * *

**"Cintilante Sensação"**  
_Por Malu Chan_

- Ora, Draco, qual é o problema, afinal? Você convive com trouxas a tanto tempo!

Malfoy apenas levantou os olhos, entediado, da revista que estava lendo no sofá. Será que aquele ser na sua frente tinha problemas de ouvido?

- O problema, Potter, é que eu não me esqueci da última vez que nós nos misturamos com gays trouxas! Se você não se lembra, eu sai completamente humilhado e molhado! Eu tive coco de pássaro na minha roupa, e isso por SUA culpa! Então, não me venha com esse papinho de "Qual é o problema, Draco?", ok? – terminou ele, voltando a sua leitura.

- Oh, Draquinhooo... – a voz meio infantil soou bem na orelha do loiro, fazendo-o se arrepiar. – Por favor, vai? É aniversário de casamento de Simas e Dino, e eu não posso faltar, vai...

Malfoy fechou os olhos e pediu a Merlin por um pouco de paciência. – Tudo bem, Harry, nós iremos ao tal bar que seus amigos querem... mas eu juro que se acontecer algo, você vai ficar mais do que apenas um mês sem sexo!

- Obrigado Draco! – exclamou o outro, roubando-lhe um beijo rápido. – Vou me arrumar, você não vem?

- Logo depois de você querido... – Draco suspirou. – Logo depois de você...

**x.x**

Quando entraram no _"Cintilante Sensação"_, Draco estagnou. Dezenas de trouxas andavam, sobre patins, de um lado para o outro entregando as bebidas aos clientes, enquanto alguns travestis faziam apresentações de alguma coisa parecida com uma dança, embora não pudesse ser classificada como tal. Isso sem falar na confusão de cores e luzes e pessoas.

- Eu não vou entrar ai, Potter – rosnou o loiro.

- Draco, por favor, relaxe. São só trouxas, não vão te morder!

O olhar enregelante que Harry recebeu quase o fez desistir. – Pelo que eu me lembre, da última vez que nos misturamos com trouxas, quem saiu molhado, com frio e sujo fui eu, e não você.

- Por favor, Draco. Só quinze minutos e nós vamos embora. Até porque, Simas já nos viu e está vindo para cá – o moreno apontou para o amigo, que vinha andando na direção deles com um sorriso no rosto. – Além do mais, não há nenhuma fonte aqui por perto onde você possa se molhar... E eles fazem isso todos os dias, ninguém vai esbarrar em você.

- Harry, Malfoy, que bom que vieram! Venham, nós conseguimos uma boa mesa.

"_É claro que é uma boa mesa: é bem no meio da bagunça. Bem típico de grifinórios!"_ pensou Draco quando se sentou _"no meio dos barulhentos amigos do idiota do Potter"_. Ele estava extremamente irritado, querendo voltar para casa antes que algo catastrófico acontecesse.

- Draco, por favor, relaxe – sussurrou o namorado em seu ouvido. – Quinze minutos, eu juro.

- Tudo bem, Potter. Quinze minutos e nada mais que... – dizia ele quando foi interrompido por um grito agudo e exclamações das pessoas que estavam perto dele. No milissegundo que se passou, ele viu os olhos de Harry se alargaram e sentiu alguém caindo por cima dele, deixando seu cabelo e sua blusa completamente molhados. – Mas que m... POTTER! – gritou ele do chão, estendendo a mão para o moreno, que tinha as bochechas tingidas de vermelho-vivo na tentativa de não rir.

- Draco... – tentou começar, mas não conseguiu, devido às risadas.

O loiro levantou sozinho, e virou-se para a criatura imunda que ainda estava no chão. Foi quando ele reconheceu os intensos cabelos rosa. – Outra vez...?

- Ai, desculpa querido, eu realmente não sei o que anda acontecendo comigo esses dias. Eu perdi o controle dos patins, me perdoe...

- Draco, amaldiçoá-lo só vai lhe dar dor de cabeça... – tentou Harry.

Draco olhou venenosamente nos olhos do namorado, ignorando completamente o ser que estava no chão. – Você viu quem é esta coisa, Potter? Ele me atirou numa fonte a menos de dois meses!

A compreensão se espalhou pelo rosto do moreno, que começou a temer a reação do outro. – Eu acho melhor nós irmos, Draco.

- Mas Harry, vocês acabaram de chegar...

- Desculpa Dino, mas depois eu te explico – ele se aproximou cautelosamente do namorado, arrastando-o para o banheiro mais próximo. Estranhamente, o loiro parecia calmo e foi sem reclamar.

**x.x**

Quando chegaram em casa, Draco foi direto para o banheiro, soltando somente uma frase: - Dois meses sem sexo para você Potter!


End file.
